My daily abnormalities
by YourWhiteCrow
Summary: sebastion and ciel going to school, both 16 yearolds having a normal day in high school ciel being most loved in school while being an otaku, sebastion being his over protective laidback childhood friend. its cielXsebastion slight aloisXciel the first chapter sebastions a little oc but it get better promiss! On hold till my exams are over, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This story starts off at ciels P.O.V.  
>If there are lines being spoken without direct indication of who, its just back and forth speaking in a pattern form.<br>This black butler story takes place in modern time Not old times like in the anime/manga. i do not own black butler or the characters. i do own the plot of the following story. **

"mmm" i rubbed my eye feeling groggy

"what time is it?" i rolled over felling my bedside table looking for the clock

"GAH-!"

"dame it i fell off the bed" i looked at the time "oh fuck were going to be late!"

i ran to the room beside mine and slammed the door open "sebastian wake up now dame it!"

"no way i don't want to " he said as the threw his pillow that hit ciel in the face knocking him down, really pissing off ciel , carrying sebastions pillow he stomped over to the boy thus trying to pull off his sheets "i don't wanna go to school today~!" sebastian pouted

"does it look like i care , now get up!"

sebastion peeked from under his sheets at the smaller boy trying with his might to take them

"hmpf you're not very strong now are you" she sighed he pulled the sheets fast and hard towards himself

"Waahh!" the smaller boy cried as he fell into the hold of the taller boys hold

"s-se-sebastion l-let me go!"

"i don't want to we're already late as it is why don't we just play around"

"p-p-pl-pl-PLAY ROUND!"

"huh?" he saw the bright redness of the boys cheeks and grinned "oh and to what perverted thoughts were you thinking ciel?"

"None!" he shouted as he hit sebastian in the face with the pillow and was released from his grasp

ciel walked over to sebastions closet "i don't care if we're late we're still going to school" he threw some clothes at the foot of sebastions bed

"ciel i thought we were going to play around today~?" ciel blushed at the words "Playing Around"

"ch- in your dreams" as he slammed the door shut and sped back into his room

Ciels room

"hmpf i cant believe him he's so perverted" ciel was looking through his closet  
>and found his box of "<em>accessories<em>" happy to find his favorite black cat ears and tail he then clipped in place

"i mean he's so just not even human" he be put on his dark blood-red leggings with holes and mid-thi white shorts

"how can he even act like that without being embarrassed?" he grumbled as he put on his skin-tight thin strapped white under shirt and a skin-tight black short sleve t-shirt over it that had three big ovile like holes ripped left to right on the shirt

"he just pisses me off so much its not even funny! grrr!" he zipped up his knee high black convers, put his "BVB" hair pin in

"one day i swear I'm going to go ballistic if he actually thinks of jumping me" pulling on his one black one white buckled finger less gloves with his nails painted a pattern of red, black, white, from the night before

he looked in a hand mirror putting on his eye liner "sheesh he's so-so..." he was trying to think of a word

"normal?" the tall boy said walking in the room wearing convers jeans white shirt and a blue jacket

"yeah right more like ab-normal" he walked over to the other boy "didn't you ever learn to knock"

he bent forward inches away from ciels face "yes but listening to you struggle with speaking was just to important then knocking"

ciel blushed "hmpf" he walked out of his room

"some ones pouty today~!"

"come on were going to be late!"

"we already are remember?"

"oh shit! you drive today okay sebastion!" he said as he ran to the car

"awwwww~ man no breakfast" sebastion whimpered slowly walking to the car after


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - If there are lines being spoke without direct indication of who, its just back and forth speaking in a pattern form.  
>This black butler story takes place in modern time Not old times like in the animeManga. I do not own black butler/kuroshitsuji or the characters. I do own the plot of the following story. I do not own any brand name items, or merchandise in my story. All credit goes to rightful owners.**

"Ciel, Sebastian your late!" yelled finnian

"Your lucky it's free study this period"

"Bardroy is right ms. red in one of her moods again" stated Mey-rin

Ciel , with a lollipop in his mouth , he had a strange addiction to sugar so he always had candy on him, walked over to his desk , sebastion had pulled out the chair , he looked at sebastion and sat down with a "hmpf" crossing his arms and legs

"I don't care about that now the swarm of people infrount of the school today just seams worse" ciel glared out the window " oh, but you were yelling at me for us being late when it wasn't entirely my fault" sebastion retorted

there was no reply from ciel just a blush as everyone could obviously see and giggled followed by a grin

"what's wrong with you people" ciel knew why they were doing so but would never admit to it

the class room door suddenly slammed open everyone glanced over to see as a boy in a blue V shirt , shorty-shorts, and white and black DC's walked into the room over to ciel

"Alois you know we don't have this class together"

the boy sat on ciels lap and started picking at ciels hair, everyone knew alois as the school whore he had practically been with all the guys in the school gay or strait "but were both having free study right now so i doesn't matter"

"wheres claude he's normally with you?" finnian dared to ask witch gave alois a pissy look

"he went off to do something for mr. undertaker"

"you mean the freaky nurse/science teacher?" mey-rin felt the need to clarify, know one really liked the guy most people were scared of him but, ciel and his group of friends felt he was quiet normal

ciel started to speak " why don't you buggy lizzy or the triplets there in your class?"

Alois got even more pissed then before and pulled at ciels cat ear "che-" he sighed "it's almost like you don't want me here"

_'we don't' _

everyone thought to themselves, it was silent for a moment all eyes staring at Alois, he could see it for him self, suddenly he stood up and took ciels lollipop and put it in his own mouth walked over to the door "hmpf" he said as he slammed the door right behind him

"my, my, his temper like always it's such a waist of his good looks"

"your right my sebastian" as sertan red head said as he wrapped an arm around sebastian

"grell-sempia, william-sempia don't tell me you have free study to?" Bradroy said with disbelief

"oh you're having free study, were skipping class just so i can see my sebby-chan"

BAM! sebastian had hit grell knocking him to the ground with a bloody nose

"who do i belong to again grell-sempai?" sebastion had said with an evil tone, as everyone looked with fear but no surprise

grell grasped his hands together, and it seamed as if there was a twinkle in his eyes with a blush across his face "oh sebastian such strength, and violence it just makes me wont to have you all to my self even more!"

Suddenly william or will for short had dragged the boy to the door without his starry eyed friend even noticing , he pushed his glasses up his face "sorry for bothering you all we will be taking are leave now" the door shut behind them

everyone was silent staring at the door as the bell rang with that the day went on as so


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - If there are lines being spoke without direct indication of who, its just back and forth speaking in a pattern form.  
>This black butler story takes place in modern time Not old times like in the animeManga. I do not own black butler/kuroshitsuji or the characters. I do own the plot of the following story. I do not own any brand name items, or merchandise in my story. All credit goes to rightful owners.**

Ciel had been sleeping in his last class of the day, suddenly woken up by a slammed open door by sebastion

"sebastion class just ended what do you think your doing?" he was still groggy

"classes have been over for some time now"

Claude and sebastion came speeding towards ciels desk with alois standing against the door way

"ciel do you know what day today is ?" came sebastion with closed eyes and a devilish smile

ciel had a sickening look on his face as if he was sad, sick, and fearing what to come "don't tell me-" he was cut off by none other then alois striding toward the group of men with smirking, hand behind his back "we have home EC club you idiot" he bent over so that he was face to face with ciel, alois had a smile on his face that thoroughly creep the other boy out

"there is no way I'm going"

"fine but why did you sign up then?" alois grabbed hold of ciels left arm making them spring up, the blond one looking as happy as can be, ciel was now embarrassed and furious but it was hard to tell with his face a bright red blushing

"i only signed up because sebastion direly wanted to" he said loud thus dragged to the home EC room

home EC room

alois and Claude in there blue aprons and ciel an sebastion in there pink ones "you know i hate this class why must i come?" ciel sighed

"its because you're my partner now deal with it! hmpf-!" alois only went so he could be with ciel not considering the fact that they were partners

"why do those two always make this into a competition" ciel sounded depressed

the supervising teacher ,, walked into the room "all right today you will make a cake!" he said it with burning passion pointing out at the two groups

"i don't wanna make a cake it's to hard " alois crossed his arms "cant you make it something easier?"

"well if you don't wanna make it guess i can go home" ciel was about to untie his apron

"no way" he sighed" i guess were going to have to make it then or I'll follow you home"

ciel looked down in depression because he knew the boy would , he had don't it before causing ciel to be in embarrassing situations most of the time

"lets just get this over with"

sebastion and Claude glared at each other there was a spark between them or so it seemed , they were partners but never acted like it

"ok guys ill be back soon I'm going to the teachers lounge" as the door shut the rivals stares broke and there baking began

"good luck sebastion"

"your the one that's going to need it, Claude "

"I'll get the butter, milk, eggs, and a bowl, you get the water flower, and other utensils we'll get the pan later"

"okay" alois was co operative because he wanted to at least attempt to have fun with ciel just trying made alois happy

SLAM!

"che- there done already we haven't even started"

"don't pretend to be surprised alois"

"I'm not, it just irritates me"

"then lets get to work so we can get this done and over with to"

"finished" sebastion said pleased

"I'll set the timer then we'll head to the teachers lounge"

sebastion looked at him for a minute "ok then lets go"

alois looked over at the door as it closed leaving ciel and alois all alone in the home EC room, alois smirked knowing the situation and went back to mixing


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - If there are lines being spoke without direct indication of who, its just back and forth speaking in a pattern form.  
>This black butler story takes place in modern time Not old times like in the animeManga. I do not own black butler/kuroshitsuji or the characters. I do own the plot of the following story. I do not own any brand name items, or merchandise in my story. All credit goes to rightful owners.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Alois can you get the cake pan i'll finish mixing "<p>

"sure whatever" alois was getting bored and he was to short ,even on a stool, to reach the pans but he would try, he got a slight hold of one with a finger on his tip toes, ciel started walking to the oven with the bowl, alois saw ciel coming his way, he smirked

SLAM! CLANK! THUD!

alois had fallen on top of ciel , ciel was propping himself with his elbow, rubbing the back of his head with the other hand, it looked as if alois was straddling on top of the black haired boy

"got it all over my tillys clothes"moaned alois

"well you got it all over my hot topic clothes! Che- tillys boy"

"fine , but look at how dirty you are"

"your one to talk you got it on your bare legs"

alois looked down an saw ciels uncovered stomach with cake mix on it "ciel you got it everywhere" he put his hands near ciels belt line "you're so ..." he licked ciels stomach lightly, ciel flinched "...dirty" alois and ciel were now face to face

"ciel im in the mood , can we play today" he whispered into the black haired boys ear

ciel sighed "alois we just did it three days ago"

alois was now pouting "but isn't that why were sex friends? and you know i really do love you" he licked ciels ear giving it a nip

"we don't even have twenty minutes , Sebastian and Claude will be back soon" as ciel was speaking alois had licked the other boys stomach clean, alois gave ciel his normal pissy glare, ciel just looked at him

"lets get this over with" ciel toppled alois, he was laying sprawled out, ciel in almost a crawl position on top of him

"be kind" alois chuckled

"shut up and take off your apron" ciel was already taking his off as he said it

"do it for me if you want it off so bad" and so he did

* * *

><p>"Hmmm, ciel" he was licking the mix off aloises legs that were in the air held by ciels hands , they were still sort of dressed just messy looking<p>

both boys were panting, faces bright red, ciel slid his hand down to aloises erection , he started groping and rubbing it making him pleased to hear the other boys moan of pleasure "you look so slutty in those shorts"

Alois did think they were "showy" himself the seem from the crotch was hardly an inch long "i'll dress as slutty as you want" "AH" he bit his lip , ciel was rubbing harder now , alois was trying to hold back from coming "AHH, AHH , NO!"

ciel undid aloises shorts pulling them down with the underwear, he started messing with aloises bare member

"Ah, Ciel no- not there!" alois was hiding his face, his hips buckled when ciel licked up his cock getting a big gasp and a long moan from the blond, he stuck his hand up his shirt playing with his nipples "Oh , Ciel!","Ah, Ah"

alois could barely take anymore with ciels hands on his erection and his chest "ciel stop or i'll"

he was cut off by ciel kissing him. Tongues wrestling for dominance

"wait i'm" "mmmm" ciel started tonguing him again "Ah"

"now your wet and sticky again" ciel pulled his hand from alois cock and licked the come off his fingers

alois was still panting "its your fault"

"you provoked me" he liked some sperm off alois stomach , and swallowed it "it was sweet"

alois still looked red , faced , sexy and lustful wanting more "ciel"

ciel started tonguing him again

"Hmmm" "ahh" "mmmm" they let go for air, a single strand of saliva connecting the two , there tongues still sticking out of there mouths, drool was running down the left side of aloises mouth, he pulled ciel in for another kiss this time with tongues

"i still haven't been satisfied alois" ciel was now sitting up against one of the counters , alois crawled over to ciel , he was on all fours, he put his hand on ciels erection trapped in his pants

"does that mean i got to eat you up cat?" he tugged at ciels cat ears, amused they were still in

"just don't bit"

* * *

><p>"Ah" "Alois .. am" "Ah, ganna ..come"<p>

"nnnn" he was still panting

alois swallowed ciels sperm "you always taste good" alois stuck his tongue in ciels mouth once again "Hmmm"

brrrring!the door slid open

Sebastian and Claude opened the door to see them both with there pants partially hanging on their hips, mess everywhere and in mid-kiss

* * *

><p><strong>i just learned of this line thingy were it seperates things! :D<br>and sorry this one is late it was laborday weekend and i thought it was sunday but it was monday im so sorry! x3**

**i wonder if it still has a shounen-ai feel to it? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - If there are lines being spoke without direct indication of who, its just back and forth speaking in a pattern form.  
>This black butler story takes place in modern time Not old times like in the animeManga. I do not own black butler/kuroshitsuji or the characters. I do own the plot of the following story. I do not own any brand name items, or merchandise in my story. All credit goes to rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Claude had opened the door to see Ciel and Alois<p>

the two smaller boys looked over to see "se-ba-tion"ciel said hazy eyed trying to slowen his panting from the intense kiss he had just received

Sebastian closed his eyes for a second he walked over to the oven and turned it off

ciel knew Sebastian was angry, he felt sad and lowered his head

Claude walked over to turn off the timer as the other teller boy did so with the oven , he was angry also, Alois seemed not to care just pissed the he didn't think of locking the door before hand to prevent this

ciel was still sitting up against the counter , Alois on all four hovering over him, the taller boys were now standing above them, Alois looking up ciel still had his head lowered

"ciel" said boy turned his head away angering Sebastian even more

"Wah!"

"hey! put us down!" cried Alois

Sebastian had picked ciel up by the back of his shirt both facing clause and Alois who had done the same

"Claude you really need to train that trampish dog of yours" he said eyes closed, smirking ever so kindly making Claude do this same

"oh, well at least my dog was in control over your cat"

"is that true ciel?" came Sebastian

"put me down"

"answer m if you would"

"che- it's none of your business"

"Sebastian would it be so bad if i was on top? or is it you wanted him yourself" Alois said it grinning with amusement, ciel lifted his head slightly at the accusation that was made almost looking for surprised and yearning for an answer not sure what kind thought

"so which is it, hmm"

"that's enough Alois!" he clench his hands into a fist "we both know we just helped each other get off , that's all"

a face of surprise, curiosity, slim relief came on the taller boys faces

Alois sighed "even if we did go all the way i think we would've both had a chance on top"

"Alois don't speak about this as a joke or so casually" Claude pushed up his glasses

they let go of the boys shirts, Aloises hands on his hips, ciel crossing his arms

"what's it to you anyways what we do" ciel was feeling happy Sebastian wasn't as mad anymore but knew there would be later consequences

"eh?, are you an idiot? Sebastian wants to fuck you" the blonde pointed at the others face "has working at hottopic messed up your senses?"

"shut it tilly's boy its obvious Claude wants to take you too!"

all four of the boys faces were slightly red and got redder from every comment shot back and forth

"i bet you wouldn't know what to do if Sebastian tried to make a pass at you"

Sebastian and Claude stepped out from behind them, watching with curiosity, both afraid to but in not wanting to loss there heads, they started whispering why'll the other two were going at it

"i think we should do something its getting embarrassing" whispered Claude

"your right they're just making this worse for us"

"i bet claudes is bigger then sebastions!"

"why don't you find out , sebastions probably way bigger when hes hard!"

with that Sebastian couldn't stand it

"wha- Sebastian I'm not dune put me down!" Sebastian put ciel over this shoulder, opened the door "why don't you two go home and have fun to" Sebastian said to Alois and Claude pleased

"ha - ha - have FUN!" ciels face went bright red everyone knew what he meant, the door slammed behind the two leaving Alois and Claude alone


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - If there are lines being spoke without direct indication of who, its just back and forth speaking in a pattern form.  
>This black butler story takes place in modern time Not old times like in the animeManga. I do not own black butler/kuroshitsuji or the characters. I do own the plot of the following story. I do not own any brand name items, or merchandise in my story. All credit goes to rightful owners.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"che- he never acts like that with me" alois was now pouting<p>

"neh, alois?"

"hm?" he turned to face claude, his face went red finding himself caught in a kiss with the taller boy, stunned

_SLAP!_

alois had slapped claude across the face leaving a red hand print claude fixed his glasses that had slipped at the time

alois placed his hand on the print on claudes face "might as well go to the nurse and put some ice on that while were in there"

claude slighty chuckled "your right might as well"

-  
>car<br>-

sebastian and ciel were in the car sebastian was driving ciel was staring out the window. he was embarrassed for what happened im home EC room and for what happened before they got in the car remembering just angered him slightly.

-  
>*flashback*<p>

the door closed behind sebastian, ciel was beating on the ravin haired boys back, kicking and flailing his limbs about , wanting down for the shoulder

"sebastian put me down this instant!"

sebastian keep quiet walking towards the stairs if ciel could only see his face he would see the rage, disapointment, and most emportanly the sadness in his eyes in his eyes

"give me one good reason why i should?"

"because its none of your business what i do with my friends or with my body"

"it is my business when it starts effecting me"

"how is it effecting you, please, oh please tell me sebastian?"

"ive grown up with you side by side, i live with you, i care about you and what you do that could effect you, i cant idly stand by and let this happen because i love you , i always have and always will no matter what the circumstance and it hurts me and i know it upsets you ciel!" sebastian looked sad like he no drive and little hope, he stood there , he hurd a sniffle , ciels face was rosy red, he was crying and tring to fight a frown from coming to his pink lips

"if you love me why didnt you tell me sooner you, you, big idiot!" it came out sounding harsher then the boy had intended, sebastian wiped away ciels tears " im sorry i didnt know how" he put his hand on his hip giving ciel a sympathetic look he stood there looking at him letting his water works finnish

"sebastian"

"yes?" ciel raised his arms like a little kid would do when they wanted to be picked up, sebastian picked him up princess style , ciel wrapped his arms around sebastians neck and buried his face in the other boys chest

sebastian walked to the car getting squeaks and glances from girls, probaby the ones from the school infamous three clubs : ciels, sebastians, and the yaoi fan clubs. he was surprised they didnt try to stop and talk to him or ask any questrians, knowing that all hell might brake loose tomarrow

number 2 on his newly found list would be try to convence ciel to let them stay home tomarrow  
>number 1 :is get over this new awkward situation the two boy would have to deal with and he wouldnt let ciel brush this off like it never happened but at the VERY least come to an understanding<p>

by the time he got to the car he set the boy in the seat, got in his and headed home

* * *

><p>im soooo sorry for not informing you of the hold on the storie! its all my fault and i ask for you to forgive me<p>

if you dont i understand but please read this chapter and the ones following after.

yes theres a plan for more and i love leaving readers on cliff hangers even though i dont like to get them

anyways i forgot where i was going with this storie [lost the notes] and will just go with it  
>throw me some ideas and reveiws if you wish.<p>

and good new i have the next 2 chapters already written! :D

see you soon hopefully ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - If there are lines being spoke without direct indication of who , it's just back and forth speaking in a pattern form. This black butler story takes place in modern time, Not old times like in the Anime/Manga. I do not own blackbutler/kuroshitsuji or the characters. I do own the plot of the follwing story. I do not own any brand name items, companys/businesses, or merchandise in my story. All credit goes to rightful owners**

* * *

><p>By the time two boys finally got home the atmosphere felt like it would settle down, the moment they walked throught the door little communication was used ciel went to take a shower and sebastian desided he would make dinner.<p>

Sebastian had finnished making dinner , ate and was sitting on the couch one leg laying across the cushions other on the floor, trying to relax with reading but felt worryed the other boy was taking long just to bathe when suddenly "sebastian"

he looked over the edge of the couch " hm? had a nice shower?"

"sure, what did u make?" Ciel was drying off his hair with a towel around his neck wearing shorts and one of sebastians sweaters, it was slightly big on him , but he wore the others clothing quiet often at home and sebastion like it , it made ciel so cute like a little kid that wanted to be hugged

"Pork cutlet Donburi your bowl is in the microwave but it should still be warm"

sebastain hurd the footsteps wander off into the kitchen and back towards him he figured ciel was going back to him room because of todays ocurance, but then hurd a flop , and movement was felt on the cushions, he closed his book and put it on the coffee table and the smaller of the two leaned back on the ravine haired boys chest with his knees huddled up eating his warm dinner

sebastian sighed a little annoyed, ciel slurpped his noodles and looked up at the teen

"whats wrong with you now?"

"I was in the middle of reading"

"but you always let me sit like this cant you just read around me or something"

"what, going to read the book with me this time"

"depends what book it is, you could even read it aloud to me"

"its the secret garden"

"that book again havent you read it about a bagillian times AND watch the movie?"

sebastian wrapped is arms around ciels waist and placed his chin on his head

"eh?"

"i simple enjoy the book so whats wrong with me rereading it a couple of times atleast its not like your obsesion with alice in wonderland"

"wha- it's not an obsesion it's a great storie!" ciel knew it was kind of an obsesion he even made is own version of the dress and wore it to school but a lass he was in dehnile

sebastian chuckled and reached over and grabbed the book holding it open with one hand so that he could still hold ciel with the other, ciel put his empty bowl on the table and read along sebastian ocasianly having to fip the page back because sebastain read to fast for him

its was quiet and they had probably read a hole two or three chapters making ciel bored he wasnt one for reading so he started thinking about earlyer today, yes it was true he like sebastian he had for a long time but didnt realy think sebastian like him, there was somethings they did that some couples might do but he didnt realy think to much about it and he didnt think sebastian did eather they grew up together and were close and acted that way as if naturel and it was for him, he thought into it every now and again but not greatly. the thing that was bugging him was the fact that sebastian had to find out about him and alois the way he did, alois was a sex friend, that was it, he knew there would not be anything real between them, atleast not to him, he knew alois had wanted to do it with him and it was okay with ciel because he was using him for a substitute for sebastian , and he figured he was a substitute as well, he knew it wasnt the right thing to do but it was the only thing he could think to do at the time and went with it, but now he was going to have to fix it, big time

"um, hey, sebastion"  
>"hm?"<br>"do you ... really..love me like you said today"  
>"yes i do" he said placing the book on the table and looking down at ciel<br>ciel looks up putting his head on sebastians shoulder and grabs the hand wrapped around his own waist and holds it  
>"does that mean your going to hold me like normal"<br>"yes"  
>"cook for me still"<br>"yes"  
>"get up on time for school"<br>"hm, no promisses" sebastian smileing knowing ciel was taking the few words into consideration  
>"well, um will you.. ki.. kiss me" he said it in a soft voice slightly hoping sebastian didnt hear him, he leaned his face into sebastian neck<br>"eh?" ciel only got a second of confusion befor sebastian used his free hand to hold ciels chin so he could kiss him lightly on those pink lips making ciels face the color of azaleas, the boy looked like he was in a trance when sebastian pulled away , sebastian grabbed the book and started reading out load as though nothing happened, ciel just currled up even tighter, feeling guilty for his actions from today, now not wanting to face sebastian, knowing any second he could brake down into tears from the guilt and regret, he wondered how bad he hurt sebastian , what will happen if he pretends if non of this happened , and how long will things stay like they once were, he had to many questions with no answers

* * *

><p>hey there guys if ur reading this chapter then i hope you know that the other chapters have been fix! i had read throught them and had saw that a few words were missing from what i had origanaly wrote, but it does not effect the storie in any way! Yay! :D<p>

because these parts were missing, from what i had seen, here is some information from previous chappies! - madam red is ciels teacher, undertaker is nurse/science teacher, and home ec teacher is fred aberline.

if there are any goof ups at all pleaze tell me! ^w^


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - if there are lines being spoke without direct indication of who , it's just back and forth speaking in a pattern form. This black butler story takes place in modern time, Not old times like in the Anime/Manga. I do not own blackbutler/kuroshitsuji or the characters. I do own the plot of the follwing story. I do not own any brand name items, companys/businesses, or merchandise in my story. All credit goes to rightful owners**

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up warm and with a soft blanket on on him , it was probably the one they kept on the back of the couch, he was curled up and didn't want to move but sadly he had no choise because he had to pee. it was one the ones that you can't go back to sleep till you do or hold it till it feels like your blader might explode<p>

the boy opened his eye groggy and dazed lifted up his head to look at clock just to hear the boy under him groan in his sleep

ciel got up dropping the blanket and walking to the bathroom right off the living room by the stairs he turned on the light in the bathroom shelding his eyes not even closing the door he was so groggy , by the time his eyes ajusted he finished peeing, and walked out leaving the light on and curled right back up against sebastian pulling the blanket around him and atempted to sleep

ciel hadnt even layed there for five minutes and relized he was awake, **wide **awake, he was now pissed that he had to take a piss

the blue eyed boy rolled over so that he was kneelled over sebastian, knee between his legs and hands on his shoulders

"sebastian" ciel got a groan and some movement to shift himself out of the other boys grasp

ciel started shaking sebastian "wake up" yet, he got nothing

ciel raised his hand readying to smack him awake " I said, wake up" the boy sighed and aiming at sebastians face , but of corse mid swing sebastian cought it with his hand hand wraping the other arm around ciels waist

"it's not kind to try and smack someone" he yawned "i hurd you so what is it you want" he was tired and sleeping really good wishing that he hadnt been woken, if it was anyone other then ciel they probably would have gotten an ear full and some form of torcher

"if you hurd me you should have said something" ciel got up from his hold looking down at sebastian and crossed his arms, he sighed "and i cant go back to sleep"

sebastian rubbed his eyes and saw the time "what do you want me to do about it it's almost one in the morning"

"bake me some cookies"

"cookies, at nearly one AM ?"

"chocolate chip if you would"

sebastian chuckled, got up , grabbed ciels hand walked to the kitchen, turned on the light and let go

"want any special shapes"

"chocolate chip men and squares"

"don't you mean ginger bread men?"

"your making chocolate chip arn't you"

"thats what you asked for"

"then it's chocolate chip men now isn't it"

"oh , why yes , master ciel" sebastian was being sarcastic for ciels rudeness  
>"che- just make my cookies like a good butler" ciel gave a smile of triumph<p>

"why dont you sit at the counter and try not to go to sleep"

"well then i guess your just going to have to let me help so that i dont" sebastian put on an apron and tossed one at ciel, one of those cheesie ones that say "kiss the cook" on it

"i guess you'll take a wack at it then, don't screw up to much or make a large mess" sebastian laffed and in return reseved a punch to the arm by the blushing blue eyed teen

* * *

><p>who woulda guessed i updated late? :D<br>probably everyone! XD  
>im not good at keeping up with things, or time, or days, or anything for that matter ._.<br>but im hear with this chapter and ill hopefully bring u a few more befor school starts again :P  
>i know things might be a little confusing from previous chapters to now so if u got any questions plz ask ! ^w^<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - if there are lines being spoke without direct indication of who , it's just back and forth speaking in a pattern form. This black butler story takes place in modern time, Not old times like in the Anime/Manga. I do not own blackbutler/kuroshitsuji or the characters. I do own the plot of the follwing story. I do not own any brand name items, companys/businesses, or merchandise in my story. All credit goes to rightful owners**

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up to sunshine in his face and the sound of a shower he didn't want to open his eyes quiet yet, pulling the sheets over his head trying to go to sleep but he couldn't so he just laid there relaxed<p>

the shower shut off and heard footsteps coming to his room, the door opened "Sebastian how many times do I have to tell you to knock before entering my room" Ciel pulled the sheets tighter over his head "oh, but I don't have to knock to enter this room why don't you check for yourself"

"tsk-" Ciel stretched and removed the sheets to see Sebastian dripping wet with a towel around his waist exposing his toned body he looked around for a moment to find himself in Sebastian's room, in his bed, dressed thank gosh, his eyes went right back to Sebastian, Ciel felt heat on his cheeks and paid no mind to it, he just looked the ravine haired boy up and down

"so I take it you like what you see" Sebastian knew Ciel was watching him and quite liked it but didn't allow it to last long

"I don't know what you're talking about , now I'm going to go take a bath and there better be scrabbled cheesy eggs done when I get out" Ciel slammed the door behind himself in a rush to the bathroom

Sebastian smiled with slight joy that the blue hair boy was now acting "aware" of him he looked at the clock , he was hoping the blue eyed boy wouldn't check the date or time, there was only two hours left of school and he did not want to go, he had made plans for today to persuade ciel to be with him, as lovers, and school wouldn't help with all the questions and pressure that's waiting for them, he threw on some white skinny jeans, black high tops and dried his hair to go cook for his royal pain that he oh so loved

* * *

><p>Ciel felt confused and conflicted, he has always wanted to be with his childhood friend but it's not easy just to switch from one thing to another and now that he knew how Sebastian felt we wasn't sure if he wanted to have a serious relationship, and now that he could have what he wanted he didn't know what to do, hell he's just a hormone crazed teen who got pleasure as he felt like it , that's why he was with one of his close friends Alois they both were okay with a physical relationship, Ciel even knew how Alois felt about him but it didn't mess anything up, but with Sebastian he.. he... ,they knew each other for so long and their friendship has always been on that line caution to cross it could lead to many things some of which he wasn't sure he wanted to try but one thing he knew was he hadn't had "it" in a few days so if he could get a shag with Sebastian he wouldn't pass it up<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel walked into the kitchen towel on his head to see Sebastian's back with no shirt " Sebastian what do you think you're doing?" said boy turned around to Ciel leaning against the door frame "I finished cooking but what do you think your wearing is more the question"<p>

"what do you mean?"

"your running around in my white button up only, is what I mean"

Ciel rolled up the cuffs and stud up straight and lifted the end of the shirt up past his belly button " I have on shorts you perv" and dropped the shirt resting a hand on his hip

"by any chance are those Alois shorts" Sebastian could barely see the shorts, the inseam looked to be 4 inches and the shirt was covering up half those shorts

"yeah he left them hear last time he came over and said I could keep'em" Ciel walked over to the table looking sad but pissed "eggs?" .

Sebastian wanted to rip those shorts off Ciel for three reasons; one they were the brats who's trying to take Ciel from him, two he didn't want others to see Ciel in those for there are many perverts other then himself, three Sebastian's hormones kicked into over drive seeing that much of the boys legs exposed

Sebastian reached over Ciel placing his plate on the table his lips lightly brushed his ear, whispering "are you sure you want to wear that"

"ah, why wouldn't I" ceils voice got soft, his face pink he looked dazed

Sebastian was still leaning over him, he brushed the tips of his fingers up ceils thighs, slowly but smooth, "ah" the taller boys devilish grin spread across his lips with hearing that sound he had caused even if it was small, he took his finger and put it under the hem of the shorts, pulled it up, and let it pop Ciel "AH!" the smaller boy flinched at the action, Sebastian left his hand on his upper thy to linger, finger rubbing on a small part of his skin  
>"y-your shirt"<br>"hm, what about it"  
>"y-you're not … wear-ing…one"<br>"yeah, you're right, guess I should go put one on, be right back" he said it in a low slow voice and as he stud up he slid his hand up ceils other thy, the second Sebastian walked out the kitchen and started up the stairs Ciel ran up to his room passing said ravine slamming the door locking himself in his room "I can't let him get to me like this" Ciel thought , leaning against his door panting, and it wasn't from the running, trying to steady his breath he walked over to his dresser determined.

* * *

><p>its a merical! you got an update yeah! XD<br>and its on a holiday soooooo~ i think its a bonus  
>even if theres only and hour left of new years =w=<br>now please don't kill me because it's been months  
><strong>but im also going to give you a extra chapter on my bday in april<br>after my midterms and -cat tests**

(wanders off pondering what to write w)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - if there are lines being spoke without direct indication of who , it's just back and forth speaking in a pattern form. This black butler story takes place in modern time, Not old times like in the Anime/Manga. I do not own blackbutler/kuroshitsuji or the characters. I do own the plot of the follwing story. I do not own any brand name items, companys/businesses, or merchandise in my story. All credit goes to rightful owners**

* * *

><p>"Sebestian! Hurry up damn it!"<p>

The booming voice of Ciel only irritated Sebastian further as he was in his room. He was supposedly just putting his shirt on as far as Ciel knew. Though in that time, the shorter navy blue haired boy had put on white tights, along with knee highs and had eaten his breakfast to the last bite.

"I'm coming for goodness sake, sheesh." he yelled back in the same volume, not even bothering to listen to his loud groan of impatience.

The raven haired sixteen year old looked just about the same, just with the addition of an orange shirt. Of course it apparently took him twenty minutes to put it on.

"Where the hell did you want to go again anyway?" he asked for the thirteenth time as he gripped the silver keys.

His footsteps tapped gently against the stairs lining the side of the wall. Sebastian smirked as he stared back at Ciels annoyed face. He looked almost like an angry grade schooler who wasn't getting what he wanted.

"You know you would be so _much _cuter if it weren't for that bad mouth of yours." He cooed at him, his smirk growing as he watched Ciels expression turned from impatient to even more annoyed. Snatching the keys from the navy haired boys grasp, he sighed through his nostrils.

"I don't want to be called cute by you!" He yelled at him, obviously embaressed by Sebastian thinking he was simply just _adorable_. "A-and stop avoiding the question!" the shorter boy told Sebastian in an exasperated tone, suddenly remembering to get back on topic. They stepped out of the white doorway, Ciel following Sebastian with his notorious glare following his every move.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Oh it better be...We're missing school for this." he grumbled out.

Grabbing the handle of the drivers door, Sebastian climbed in, shoving the key into the ignition before giving it a twist. The roar of the engine signaled him that the car had started. His scarlet red eyes flicked to the rearview mirror only to see Ciels angry glare staring back at him. Chuckling, Sebastian finally answered him.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that."

Backing out of the drive-way, Sebastian pulled into the road, accelerating to the point where he was ten miles over the speed limit. The silence that had begun to thicken in the atmosphere seemed like a heavy blanket on them both. Sebastian knew that Ciel could feel it too, but had no idea how to break the tension. Propping his tilted head up with his elbow on the window sill one hand gripping the wheel as he sighed boredly, catching Ciels attention.

"So why?" he finally asked, breaking the tension and forcing Ciel to freeze.

"Why what..." he asked in a demanding tone, turning away from him to stare out the window. It was obvious he was still angry from their past 'argument'.

"Am I just not your type Ciel?"

Now this sent Ciel in flushed state. His face grew red as he froze in his seat, feeling the need to run coursing through his veins.

"This is _not _a conversation to have in the car!" he told him, face like a ripe tomato as he yelled at Sebastian in a flustered tone.

"Oh is that true? I thought it was just _perfect _seeing as you have nowhere to run." he cooed at him, a smirk tugging at his lips as his right eyebrow quirked upwards.

"W-why would I w-want to run!" he stuttered out, glaring daggers at Sebastian before he had to turn away. The look Sebastian gave him was just too much to handle. His hand pressed against his cheek as he propped his face up, forcing his eyes to stare at only _his_ reflection instead of Sebastian's.

"You tend to do that when we're in _these _types of 'situations'."

"Sebastion I don't like you, so stop deluding yourself alright!?"

Both Ciel and Sebastian lurched forward with the car as he jerked the wheel to the right, slamming his foot on the brake. Not knowing what to think of all this, Ciel turned for an explanation only to be locked with Sebastian's sudden serious gaze. The silence began to string out as Ciel stared into his wine red eyes that captured Ciel's bright blue ones. He had to admit he was a bit surprised by how serious the atmosphere became.

It was only when Sebastian leaned over towards him, Ciel's face began to get even more flushed.

"Sebastian...w-what are you doing?" he sputtered out, face full of confusion and suprise as Sebastian moved closer, eyes still unblinking and serious as ever.

It was only when their lips smashed together in an unprepared kiss, the string of silence was severed. The fluttering feeling inside his stomach grew wild as he froze. The soft touch of his closest friends' lips surprised him. Though the entrapment of the kiss captured his feelings, causing him to kiss back. His anger towards their little dispute seemed to melt away, along with his thoughts. He suddenly began to notice that he was out of breath, and the need for it made him move away from Sebastian's lips.

He breathed out, staring through half lidded eyes at Sebastian, who of course in return smirked mischievously back at him.

Turning his attention back to the road, Sebastion turned the wheel, veering onto the road as they drove towards their destination in total silence.

* * *

><p>Crow: hey my lovelies this chappy is not mine I repeat don't kill me but I bet you luved it! :D<p>

Wolfie: They better have! =u= Plus I bet you are ALL happy that it has CORRECT grammar *cough* unlike her *cough* = - =

Crow: Yeah cause you ain't getting good grammers from me (prob. everz)

Wolfie: It burns me to even read your incorrectness….BURNS!

Crow: Cant complain this time … ewe

Wolfie: Anyways, Crow asked me to write the chapter, but she gave me guide lines of what to write about and the basic idea. It's all her idea, but I do have to submit to it all, I did in fact write….nearly everything...

Crow: indubadently my dear friend o'mine - w -

Wolfie: Anyways, I hope you all liked my way of writing because I do indeed write fanfics and stories (but I don't post them)… should get on that….

Crow: sooooo in the end I hope you like it *blah blah blah* , I will ask this only this once (doesn't like to pressure u readers) but please review for Wolfie2190

((This chapter was written by Wolfie2190 but the original story belongs to YourWhiteCrow ))


End file.
